Powers for Physis
Physis was the Protogenos (primeval god) of the origin and ordering of nature. Offensive #Children of Physis have the ability to create weapons from any aspect of nature in their vicinity. Only one weapon can be created at a time and it cannot be bigger than the one who created it. #Children of Physis, while a forest is summoned, have the ability to summon vines to tangle people's legs, causing them to lose their balance. If the vines are thorned, it will drain the user of more energy. #Children of Physis have the ability to focus an intense beam of sunlight which will burn anything it touches. THe ability on the other hand can be focused upon a plant to animate it to life for short period of time. Defensive #Children of Physis, have the ability to summon medium sized trees to sprout from the ground and root itself onto the ground in the path of people, forcing them to take a longer route. The leaves of the tree will begin to fall at a steady pace and once the leaves have all fallen, the tree will wither. Only three trees can be summoned at a time and it can only be roughly two to three times taller than the user. #Children of Physis have the ability to create a thick wall out of any aspect of nature in their vicinity, roughly two to three times the size of the user, that dulls attacks coming to it on contact. The wall will instantly begin to die away following its creation. The larger the size of the wall is, the more it drains the user. #Children of Physis have the ability to create a dense fog in an area which dissipates after a short time to obstructs the view of everyone nearby. Supplementary #Children of Physis have the ability to summon a forests upon a large area. The user has total control over the aspects of nature in such forest. In the case if the arena is the jungle arena, a forest will not be created but the user gains control of the aspects of nature in the area. #Children of Physis have the ability to create quicksand or pits around a small area for a short time. Over time it will slowly solidify, allowing anyone stuck in it to slowly regain their footing. #Children of Physis have the ability to create a spring of water that heals minor wounds or slowly heal major wounds if the spring water flows onto the wound. #Children of Physis have the ability to create ropes of vine which can be used for a variety of purposes such as to climb to an elevated area. Passive #Children of Physis have the innate ability to communicate with all wild animals. #Children of Physis are more powerful when they are in the presence of a biome (forests, deserts, tundras, wetlands, mountains, etc). #Children of Physis can "feel" nature and the elements. Can feel for all biomes (forests, deserts, tundras, wetlands, mountains, etc). A tree naturally falling or predator catching their prey in a near by forest would be felt by the user, leaving them feeling calmly relieved. Unnaturally, would leave the user sickened. Can detect natural changes as well (raise in temperature, humidity, etc). #Children of Physis have the innate ability to talk plants to life, either making them grow more quickly or bringing them back from a recent death. 3 Months After Character is Made #Children of Physis have the ability to create a massive rainstorm which will begin to downpour and cause minor flooding. Prolong downpour will lead the ground turning into mud and major flooding. Coastal areas may experience bigger tides and mountainous areas may experience small mudslides. The longer the rainstorm is held, the more energy it drains. #Children of Physis have the ability to summon primal wildlife, only those that habit a forest, no larger than the size of the user, and command them to lurk and seek out people as prey. Only three primal wildlife can be summoned at a time and the more animals summoned and the larger the animals are, the more energy it drains the user. After a period of time, the animals will retreat into their habitat. 6 Months After Character is Made #Children of Physis have the ability to conjure a natural disaster onto an area. For example, the user can create an earthquake with a magnitude 6 to 7 upon a moderate area that lasts for a short period of time or a tsunami that spans 3 meters high. Any people or objects in the vicinity that are not rooted upon the ground are knocked off balance, tossed aside or a thrown a few feet in the air. Slope areas may experience minor landslides. This ability require the user to focus beforehand and during the earthquake, the user is immobile. After the earthquake ends, the user is extremely drained. 9 Months After Character is Made #Children of Physis have the ability to infuse themselves with the spirits of an species of primal animal no larger than 2 to 3 times the size of the user. In this state they are not transformed into the primal animal of their choice but they are surrounded with ethereal energy in shape of the chosen animal and gain the aspects and traits of such animal. For example, if the user infuse themselves with the spirit of the cougar, they gain the ability to grow claws from their hand, their teeth become fangs, and they are able to move at a quicker speed. If the user were to infuse themselves with the spirit of the shark, they become think skinned giving them increased resistance, the ability to maneuver skillfully and breathe underwater. Only three primal wildlife can be called upon at a time and the more animal that is summoned the more increasingly draining it will get. In this state, the user is able to call onto the same species of animal to aid them in combat. In the state, the user is unable to use any of their abilities or wield any weapons. Once the user reverts to their normal form, they are incapacitated for a moderate period of time and is left extremely drained, possibly fainting. Traits #Children of Physis tend to enjoy being in the presence of wildlife and nature. #Children of Physis generally excel at outdoor activities such as rock climbing, mountain climbing, hiking, and etc. Category:Powerset Development